bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Rahkshi
Rahkshi were a species of creatures made from Kraata. They were not living, but instead suits of armor controlled by the leech-like Kraata of their original form. They were the main antagonists of the 2nd half of the 2003 storyline. History Metru Nui There were many Rahkshi in the city of Metru Nui although none of them were controlled by Makuta. Whenua encountered two yellow Rahkshi while searching for Tehutti. While searching for the Vahi, Teridax summoned every Rahkshi in the city to attack Voporak. While the entire army of Rahkshi was aged to the point of death by Voporak's time field, they caused the distraction needed for Teridax and Toa Vakama to slip away unnoticed. It was here that Vakama learned of the Rahkshi's connection to the Makuta. There were also many Rahkshi in the Fikou Web, as discovered when the Toa Metru tried to escape that place. Mata Nui On Mata Nui, Teridax sent three of his Rahkshi to Mata Nui's surface to stop Takua from finding his destiny. The three traveled to Ta-Koro, which ended in the village sinking into the volcano's lava. During this attack, Lerahk battled Tahu, and the Toa of Fire was infected with a poison. The same three then followed Jaller and Takua's path, eventually catching up to them in Ko-Wahi. However, they failed their mission, and were frozen in a river by Kopaka Nuva. Teridax then released three more Rahkshi, which followed Takua to Onu-Koro. There, they fight Pohatu and Onua, though Onua accidentally caused the entire cave to collapse. Some time during this encounter, Tahu fought Kurahk, and its anger powers increased the effects of Lehrak's poison, forcing Kopaka to freeze him just to get him out. At Kini Nui, the Toa Nuva once again encountered all six Rahkshi. Tahu's fire and Lewa's sandstorm created a glass prison around some. Onua then lifted several boulders, which Tahu combined with lava. After dropping them on the few left. Gali then sprays them with water and Kopaka freezes them. The Toa then realize that there is still one more Rahkshi, Turahk. Jaller then sacrifices himself for Takua, and Takua, now realizing his destiny, bears the Mask of Light. Takua then uses his new light powers to defeat the Rahkshi and, using one of the Kraata, finds his way to Teridax on the Ussanui. Battle of Bara Magna During Teridax's reign, he sent a lot of his Rahkshi to the southern Matoran Universe. Some time into his and Mata Nui's fight, the Rahkshi were released, along with Tahu, Takanuva, several other Toa, and some Skakdi. Takanuva fought two Rahkshi, one of which was holding a piece of the Golden Armor, and beat them by using a hologram of himself to fool them. Tahu and Takanuva then met up with Gresh, who also had some of the armor. Tahu then took all the pieces and put them on, then used his increased power to defeat an army of Rahkshi by frying the Kraata. showing its Kraata to Takua.]] Named Rahkshi in movie form.]] *Turahk *Guurahk *Lerahk *Panrahk *Vorahk *Kurahk Types of Rahkshi Accuracy blue body with purple limbs Adaptation black body with purple limbs Anger white body and limbs Kurahk Chain Lightning silver body and limbs Chameleon red body with gold limbs Confusion gray body with green limbs Cyclone black body with white limbs Darkness black body with red limbs Density Control black body with green limbs Disintegration blue body and limbs Guurahk Dodge red body with silver limbs Elasticity tan body and limbs Electricity blue body with white limbs Fear red body and limbs Turahk Fire Resistance aquamarine body and limbs Gravity blue body with silver limbs Heat Vision yellow body with grey limbs Hunger black body and limbs Vorahk Ice Resistance red body with yellow limbs Illusion tan body with blue limbs Insect Control orange body and limbs Laser Vision red body with orange limbs Limited Invulnerability grey body and limbs Magnetism black body with gold limbs Mind Reading light purple body and limbs Molecular Disruption (inorganic) light blue body and limbs Plant Control green body with brown limbs Plasma tan body with red limbs Poison green body and limbs Lerahk Power Scream purple body and limbs Quick Healing black body with brown limbs Rahi Control magenta body and limbs Shapeshifting blue body and gold limbs Shattering brown body and limbs Panrahk Silence gray body with black limbs Sleep maroon body and limbs Slowness blue body with yellow limbs Sonics yellow body with green limbs Stasis Field blue body with black limbs Teleportation blue body with green limbs Vacuum orange body with black limbs Weather Control gold body and limbs Abilities and Traits When a Kraata was exposed to Energized Protodermis, it would presumably either die and mutate into inanimate Rahkshi armor, or simply die. A second Kraata of the same power could then enter the armor and control it. A Rahkshi's power was at least equal to a Stage-6 Kraata's and likely even greater, though it was weakened when separated from the staff that it wielded. When Rahkshi had no mission from a Makuta to fulfill, they acted as violent and dangerous beasts, not to mention territorial, as was shown in Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below. But with direction and guidance from a Makuta, they had power to threaten even a Toa Nuva. Their violent nature made even Teridax reluctant to send them out, as he knew they would destroy anything in their path. In addition to their normal powers and those granted by their weapon staff, the Rahkshi could also change into a hover mode. By placing their feet together with the legs stretched forward, they would be able to fly about half a meter over the ground. In this form, the Rahkshi could move much faster than walking or running alone. However, they could not fight, as the weapon staff would have to be broken apart and carried, and attacking could cause them to lose control. Just like Kraata, there were 42 types of Rahkshi. The best known of these (and the only ones named) were the six Teridax sent to find and take the Avohkii: Turahk, Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk, and Kurahk. Set Information *The Rahkshi were the first sets to have articulated knees, and were one of the only 2 sets of 2003 (other being Teridax) to have them. *The Rahkshi of Heat Vision was the only one without a Kraata in its set form. Its back is also too small for a regular-sized Kraata. **The Rahkshi of Heat Vision was also the only one without articulated knees. **The Heat Vision Rahkshi's spine was connected to its head, something else the others didn't have. **The Rahkshi of Heat Vision is the only known Rahkshi with claw feet. Trivia *Muaka are known to like the taste of Rahkshi and are their only known natural enemies on Metru Nui. fi:Rahkshi Category:Early History Category:Rahkshi Category:Matoran Universe Category:Shadow Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2010 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Villains